


Sweeter Than Syrup

by et_byad



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_byad/pseuds/et_byad
Summary: Mornings are difficult. But they’re a lot more manageable when they begin with your handsome boyfriend and cuddles. Maybe Robert should try braving mornings more often…





	Sweeter Than Syrup

_Where the fuck am I?_

Robert’s first thought of the morning was pretty quickly resolved as he looked around the bedroom. From the fancy silk sheet draped lazily across his legs to the ornate carvings on the four poster bed, there was no question which boyfriend’s house this was. An arm reached out to grab his boyfriend, but all he found were warm sheets and a slight indent where Damien had been until not very long ago. A low, whining groan left his throat as he rolled over to the middle of the bed where Damien usually slept and he breathed in the familiar scent of dogs and roses.

Now came the timeless debate. Should he stay in the warmth and wait for Damien to inevitably return for cuddles, or should he brave the morning sun and cold to find him and get cuddles _now_?

Robert had always been awful at delayed gratification. Stretching until his back gave a satisfying pop, he slowly made his way out of bed, legs aching slightly from the lack of use while he slept. He scanned the floor with bleary eyes for a moment before giving up on finding his clothes and grabbing the silk sheet. He folded it a couple of times and tied it around himself, letting it fall low on his hips. Enough to be decent for Lucien - should he actually wake up before noon for once - but not enough to stop him being ready to crawl back into bed the moment Damien was ready for more cuddles.

The trek to the kitchen was slow in Robert’s sleepy state, and he paused in the doorway for a moment with a smile, admiring what lay inside.

_So **that’s**  where my clothes went..._

Damien was standing by the stove, hair up in a bun, wearing Robert’s boxers and shirt. And _god_  did he look the picture of perfection to Robert. He hadn’t seemed to notice his boyfriend’s entrance, and this theory was confirmed by the soft gasp of surprise he gave when Robert crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around Damien’s waist. It took him a fraction of a second and a whiff of yesterday’s cologne to realise who it was, and he relaxed at the touch, smiling to himself.

“Good morning, Robert. Did you sleep well?”

Robert’s head only came up to about Damien’s shoulder, but he nuzzled his face into the back of his shirt anyway, giving a low, affirmative grunt in reply. It was _way_  too early for real words. Hands slipped up from Damien’s waist to bunch in the fabric over his chest, pulling the two dads even closer to each other.

Damien only gave a laugh, sliding another pancake onto the top of a stack he’d already made, “I hope you’re hungry! I made breakfast.”

The low growl and gentle kiss to the back of Damien’s neck - that Robert _totally_ didn’t have to stand on his toes for, shut up! - conveyed Robert’s response pretty clearly. He wasn’t interested in food, just cuddles.

With a sigh, Damien plated up the last pancake, turning around as Robert moved with him. It was a bit of an ordeal to set the table with his boyfriend clinging to him like a koala, but Damien finally managed. Then it was a matter of prying Robert off him so he could sit down, which was promptly followed up by Robert sitting in his lap and cuddling up to him. The smile crept onto his face without warning. Robert was _adorable_  when he was tired! Damien wrapped an arm around him, the other arm plating up a couple of pancakes and putting some butter on them.

“Mmmmmnnnnn syrup?” It was the first thing Robert had said all morning, his voice hoarse and husky with sleep.

It took a moment for Damien to realise what he meant, and he gave a soft laugh, “why would I need syrup when I have you? You’re all the sweetness I need...” This was punctuated by a gentle kiss on the nose.

Robert crossed his eyes and then stared up at him for a moment, gaze sleepy but enamoured, “mmm that’sssss... _gay_.” he mumbled, snuggling against Damien and closing his eyes with a yawn.

“Yes, my love, and I’m very gay for _you_.”

Robert gave a silent chuckle and nodded, resting his head on Damien’s shoulder and nuzzling against his neck, pressing lazy kisses every so often as his boyfriend ate pancakes. Damien was already half way done when the front door opened and a voice rang out through the house, getting closer to the kitchen with every word.

“Hey, bros, sorry I skipped out on morning cuddles. Had to get my jog in, y’know? What’s going on with y-” Craig paused when he got to the kitchen, staring at Damien and Robert for a moment before breaking into a wide grin, “damn, did I miss clingy Robert? He’s so cute when he’s tired.”

One of Robert’s hands slowly left the warmth of Damien’s shirt to flip Craig off before returning to the comfortable cloth. Craig only laughed and sat down next to Damien, piling his plate with pancakes and giving the long haired guy a greeting kiss.

“Thanks for breakfast, bro, it smells great!”

Damien and Craig ate for a little longer, but as time passed they became acutely aware of a high pitched sound getting louder and louder. Was there a leaking pipe? Was something wrong with the fridge? _Oh god,_  had Damien left the stove on?! A few moments of looking around in confusion later, Damien’s gaze fell to the man in his lap, a look of concern on his face as he got Craig’s attention and pointed to Robert. Robert was whining and staring at Craig, the grumpy look on his face pretty clear from where the buff dad sat.

It took a moment, but - “Shit, sorry, bro!” Craig leaned over, giving Robert a kiss as well, effectively ending the whining sound.

Robert gave a pleased smile and snuggled back into Damien’s lap, satisfied. Craig shared a look with his other boyfriend and both smiled. Robert was just too cute! Not that Damien was about to say that. He knew Robert had a reputation to uphold and “cute” didn’t really fit the criteria. Either way, he could think it, and he did. Robert was undeniably adorable when he was tired, especially early morning when he wanted cuddles. They ate in comfortable silence, all three dads knowing that soon enough they’d be back in bed and cuddling properly again. After pancakes, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [writing blog](https://et-byad.tumblr.com/) maybe?


End file.
